


Drawn Into the Flame

by Dezzy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzy/pseuds/Dezzy
Summary: How did a human girl wind up on Frieza's ship as a prisoner, taken captive by the prince of all Saiyans? This was the reality for Hazzel, a rambunctious, free spirited intern that works for Capsule Corp. Is there a way out of this nightmare, or is this the end for her?





	1. Will You Ever Let Me Off My Knees?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it has been so long since I've updated guys! My passion for writing honestly comes and goes like a wave. I'm excited to be continuing the story now soon! Also, I am a little rusty when it comes to writing; before I started these I can't even remember the last time I wrote a story...

Hazzel fought hard to think back about what she had been doing prior to waking up in a cold cell. She had been tinkering away in one of the many laboratories in the underground belly of the main building of Capsule Corp. It was one of the proudest moments of her life when she had accepted the offer for an internship with the company, she knew it would open so many doors, but she hadn't been counting on something like this. Hazzel had heard the rumors of Dr. Brief and his daughter Bulma consorting with beings from space, but she had never believed them, but now it was all starting to make sense. While she had been working diligently on a completing the dragon ball locator, two aliens entered the lab she was working in, but she hadn't focused on a single word they spoke because of the distraction of their appearances. One was tall and pale green, with long flowing darker green hair and soft, feminine features and the other was large, round and pink with a spiky head. The duo had only taken a few short seconds to indulge in pleasant greetings before knocking her unconscious, the only words she caught before completely blacking out were 'dragon ball.'

Now here she was, finally coming to, behind bars. The cell was cramped and tiny, the walls were a shiny metallic pink and the bars that kept her in were made of straight glowing beams, pure energy that would no doubt slice her to pieces if she tried to pass through them. Footsteps approaching down the hall were enough to make her heart start to pound rapidly. She pressed her hands to the cold tile floor beneath her and push herself up, before she slid into a corner, cowering with her knees tucked tightly up to her chest. Hazzel couldn't help tremble in fear, wondering if the footsteps that drew closer with each passing second were headed to her cell. What monster could Hazzel be getting ready to meet? Any sort of alien that would kidnap someone and then have them held in captivity like this couldn't be a kind or friendly person, could they? Completely certain of her doom, Hazzel shut her eyes and held them closed tightly, cringing with each footstep that grew closer, wishing she could shrink down to nothing to escape the confrontation.

Suddenly the footsteps became so loud she was sure the threat had to be right in front of her and only when her surroundings became deafeningly silent she knew it to be definite. Silenced lingered for what felt like an agonizingly long minute, long enough for Hazzel to want nothing more than for the suspense to come to a draw. Only a few seconds before Hazzel would have began to contemplate taking a peek, a man clearing his throat could be heard. Hazzel opened one eye, having her first glance at the Saiyan prince. With both eyes open, she could feel herself to become flustered, not expecting a man as handsome to have been the stranger. Despite his short stature, the man standing on the opposite side of the bars, seemed to be standing tall and proud, his dark eyes piercing down into her very being, making it impossible to try and speak. The man wore a blue skin tight suit with plates of yellow ridged armor covering his torso and shoulders and his black hair defied gravity, in curvy, sharp spikes around his head. Hazzel couldn't help wonder just how much hair gel this guy must go through.

"Well are you just going to cower in a corner?" His voice bellowed around her, before laughing in her direction, his sharp nose crinkling up at his own humor. "Get over here worm." The laugh immediately falling of his face, being replaced by pure annoyance, though the smirk still remained. Being smitten by the prince's appearance wasn't enough to stop his demands from striking fear into her heart. He wanted her to come closer? Focusing a bit more on the situation, her gaze shifted upwards, staring into the man's dark, piercing eyes. "Now! Or are you deaf?" The loud boom of his voice enough to make Hazzel jump, she tried to swallow the bulk of her fear as she brought herself an inch closer to the cage bars. Crawling towards him on her knees, Hazzel could feel his eyes watching her every movement.

"Good." He smirked, raising his hand to press a button that was out of her view. Instantly the energy bars confining her to this room vanished, disappearing back into the floor. "I am to bring you to the throne room of Lord Frieza. He would like to have a word with you." The snicker appeared once more and Hazzel felt a pit open in her stomach. Who was this Lord Frieza and why did this whole situation come across as so funny to this stranger? "I will give you a little bit of advice though, to survive your little conversation with our lord-" The stranger reached out and roughly grabbed Hazzel by her shoulder, forcing her out of the cell and then shoved her back in the direction he had come in from. "Be polite and address him only as Lord Frieza, if you value your pathetic little life."

The hallway they entered was bright white and shiny, with small circular windows that lined the wall to their left, one right after the other, all about five feet apart. Hazzel cranked her to the left eagerly, hoping to see Earth outside of the windows, but she was met with a bad taste in her mouth when all she could see was pitch darkness as far as the eye could see, the only exception being small white lights out in the distance. Where they in space? "Head forward." Frieza's lapdog barked, rushing her with a swift, hard slap to the back. Hazzel stumbled, tripping over her own feet, a clumsy act that made the stranger scoff and shakes his head. "Through those double doors." He directed her, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and forcing her to move a bit quicker. He seemed to be in such a rush like he had much better things to be attending to.

The pair walked down the center of the room, atop a purple carpet that led up to Frieza's seat. The throne was bright red, matching the walls of the room, but it had accents of golden claws on the end of the chair's arms. The man that sat in it seemed to be some kind of reptilian creature, with a pink slender tail and two black elongated horns atop his head. Once Hazzel stood in front of Lord Frieza, she could feel Vegeta instantly bow next to her. She glanced over at him, confused to see him bowing before this creature. Guess he's called Lord for a reason then... Hazzel pondered before she slightly curtsied for the monster.

"Well, well, well. Finally, the girl who made the dragon ball locator." Lord Frieza smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and sharpening his gaze in her direction. "To think this little device has gotten you in so much trouble." His grin grew larger as he held out his clawed hand, the unfinished locator held tightly in his hand. "I'm just glad we were able to get to you before you finished this little device and turned it in!" Laughter filled the room, coming from both this stranger and Frieza.

"Vegeta, take this girl and her little toy to our lab and make sure she finishes it. I want it immediately, the exact second she finishes it, do you understand me!?" Frieza shouted as he tossed the locator into Vegeta's hands. "Do not keep me waiting!! Out!" Frieza screamed, his eyebrows knitting together as he did.

Hazzel looked back up at the Saiyan prince, watching the scowl form on his face as he caught her 'little toy.' She didn't know if the scowl was from being forced to babysit her, or because he didn't like being the one to take commands. "Isn't there someone else more suited for this task available?" Vegeta's outburst was brash, anger beginning to become obvious across his face.

Frieza shut his eyes and just crossed his arms, "You cheeky little brat. Disrespectful." It was silent in the throne room for only a second, Vegeta's hands bawling up into fists as he glared up at his commander. Frieza's eyes shot open the moment his mouth opened wide, screaming again about how Vegeta better get that locator completed and quickly. Cursing under his breath, he turned back towards the girl and grabbed her by her shoulder, jerking her out of the throne room.

Hazzel couldn't help but be worried, feeling her stomach twist itself up in knots. What did this Lord Frieza want with the dragon ball locator? What wish could he want to make? Hazzel knew it couldn't be anything good, and she couldn't help but fear what would become of her once her services were no longer needed.


	2. Go To Your Cage

Vegeta led Hazzel back into the same hallways they had just exited from and they even continued to walk in the same direction they had been. “Here.” Vegeta’s voice came out gruff and she could feel how aggravated he was. He tossed the Dragon Radar over his shoulder at her. Hazzel’s eyes opened wide as she jumped to catch the small device, clutching it in both hands, knowing her life depended on it at this moment. She looked down at the the small black circular screen on the radar and felt worry wash over her from head to toe. The Dragon Radar didn’t even work yet, it had never once even been turned on, let alone ever actually tracked a dragon ball. Not to mention, this hunk of junk was the only thing that had been kidnapped along with her, all of the blueprints and notes for this invention were still back in the lab at Capsule Corp which meant she was royally fucked. 

Vegeta made a sharp stop at two double doors that blended in almost seamlessly with the wall. Vegeta pressed his hand into a scanner that was parallel to the doors, just off to the left a little, causing the double doors to come whisking open. “Welcome to our little lab.” He tried to muster up as much enthusiasm as he could, which wasn’t much at all. Their lab was about the same size as the one back she knew back on Earth. The walls were lined with shelves that held different specimens and instruments that she wasn’t used to seeing. “I know it’s not as cozy as the laboratory you were stolen from, but I’m sure you will make due.” Vegeta continued to stand in the doorway, his hands still tightly crossed over his chest, and the same pissed off look on his face. 

Hazzel walked into the lab and sat the radar down on the table closest to her. It didn’t look like they used this place often. Broken armor was discarded around the floor and it looked like whoever had been in here last hadn’t cleaned up after themselves. Hazzel began to chew on her lip, her nerves beginning to make her feel sick to her stomach. She leaned against the table and looked down at the radar, knowing she really didn’t know where to begin. This wasn’t her invention, she had been tasked with reading the blueprints and just repairing it a little until Bulma had been ready to take it back. Hazzel doubted she could finish the repairs the Dragon Radar needed even when she had the schematics for it. 

“Well, aren’t you going to get started, Miss Scientist?” Hazzel didn’t think it was possible for Vegeta’s scowl to grow more menacing, but it had. She knew it would be a dumb idea to let Vegeta in on the fact that she was pretty clueless here. If they all realized she wasn’t of much use they’d probably just throw her off the ship, into the vacuum of space. Just the mere idea of being all alone in the darkness of space was enough to scare her into at least trying to fix the radar. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to freeze to death after being exposed to space, but that still wasn’t comforting. 

Turning her attention back to the lab, Hazzel began to explore her surroundings, learning where everything was and becoming a little more comfortable. “I don’t even know what most of this stuff is.” Hazzel walked to the corner of the room where she inspected what looked like a pod filled with some sort of liquid. She had never seen something like this but she wondered if it was some sort of rejuvenation chamber. 

A chuckle escaped Vegeta’s lips as he just shut his eyes, furrowing his brow in further annoyance. “I’m sure someone as smart as you can figure out how to make due. Now, are you going to keep asking me questions and wasting time or are you going to remember that your life depends on you fixing that toy!?” Hazzel straightened up and looked back at the Saiyan, feeling a rock forming in her stomach. 

“Of course.” She whispered, returning to the table where she had left the radar. Hazzel inspected the table, pulling open the drawers that it held and took out any tools she thought seemed familiar, or figured would do the same job as the tools she was used to. Taking a seat in front of the radar, Hazzel began to flip it over and over in her hands which were beginning to tremble uncontrollably. 

_Get it together, girl. If that brute at the door notices you’re shaking, he’ll be on to you. He’ll know you don’t know how to fix this thing and then just like that you’ll be killed!_

Beginning to work, Hazzel started with the simplest problem: fixing the radar’s screen so it would at least power on. She searched the drawers of the table, fumbling around, searching for anything that resembled a screwdriver. She knew she had her work cut out of her. 

_________________________

 

Hours had passed, hours that were spent cooped up in the stuffy lab, being watched like a hawk by Vegeta. Hazzel’s stomach felt like at any minute it would begin to start eating on her internal organs if she didn’t get some real food soon. It was becoming impossible to ignore the growling and rumbling any longer. She sat up straight and ran her hands through her hair, before turning in her chair towards Vegeta. 

“I’m starving. Can we please take a break?” 

Vegeta had been leaning against the wall right next to the door, having never moved more than three feet into the room. He had been leaning up against the wall the entire time, hours passing and yet, he remained still, never having moved even an inch. Even now, when she was speaking to him, Vegeta didn’t change his stance, he just merely opened one eye and scoffed down at her. “No. Finish the radar.” 

Hazzel’s mouth fell slightly agape as she looked back down at the radar. “Do you know how long this is going to take? This isn’t just something I can finish in a day’s time and I’m about to wither away into nothingness if I don’t eat something!” 

“Humans, such dramatic creatures.” Vegeta rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the wall as he placed his hands on his hips and stretched out his back. Hazzel couldn’t help but let her eyes roam over the Saiyan now that she had a moment to peel her eyes off of the radar. His arms and chest were covered in bulging, toned muscles and underneath his armor, he wore a skintight, deep blue athletic suit. Even though it appeared to be thin and stretchy, she was sure it was still reinforced, intended to protect the Saiyan from head to toe. Hazzel didn’t focus on the protection his suit offered him, more interested in the fact that it conformed so nicely to every inch of his body. “Keep working.” He growled, “I’ll go get you something. Even think about leaving this room and you’ll have me to deal with.” 

“Can I please come with you? I need to stretch my legs.” Hazzel began to get up from the table, realizing just how numb her legs had become, she had been sitting at that table for so long, she had lost all feeling in her legs and bum. 

Vegeta’s face scrunched up in anger, his lips were pressed firmly together and Hazzel could see his jaw tensing up. “Then pace around the room.” He placed his hand on a scanner that was identical to the one out in the hallway and the doors shot open. He disappeared out into the hall before the doors quickly closed, locking her away inside. Letting out a sigh, Hazzel plopped back down in her seat and let her face rest on the table, feeling completely defeated. 

_________________________

Hazzel was forced to work into the late hours of the night. Vegeta had barely given her ten minutes to eat the food he had brought back for her. It had been some weird alien fruit that she was completely clueless about, but it had been sweet and juicy so it hadn’t been hard to eat. But now, she knew she had been crammed into this lab for well over twelve hours at this point and fatigue was beginning to set in. She glanced over at Vegeta, who was back to leaning against the wall, unmoving like a stone statue. His eyes were closed and for all Hazzel knew, he could be sleeping himself. She slowly and carefully sat down the tools she had been working with, trying her hardest not to make a sound. She kept her eyes trained on Vegeta as she slowly leaned over and crossed her arms on the table for her head to lay on. Once her head was resting on the table, even though it was mighty uncomfortable, she knew it wouldn’t be hard to slip away into a deep sleep. Her eyes were still focused on Vegeta as they slowly began to close, the young prince being the last thing she saw before quickly dozing off. 

It would seem that rest wasn’t in the cards for the human girl, because not even five minutes after shutting her eyes, Vegeta opened his and instantly felt anger consume him. He clenched his hands tightly into fists as he walked to the center of the lab, the furthest he had ever been inside that Hazzel knew of. He walked up behind the small girl and brought his hand down on the back of her head, striking her with a harsh blow to wake her up. “Sleeping on the job, girl?!” Vegeta’s voice was nothing more than a low growl. 

Hazzel jumped up, her hands shooting up to the top of her head where he had slapped her, feeling the whole back half of her skull beginning to throb in pain. Even though it had just been with his hand, Hazzel felt like someone had dropped a small boulder on her head. Her ears were ringing and her head was thumping from the pain. She cried out, closing her eyes tightly as she waited for the discomfort to subside. “What is your problem?” Hazzel shouted at him, standing up on her feet and turning to face him. “I’ve been working in here all day, I’m exhausted!” 

Even though Hazzel was popping off in anger now, the Saiyan warrior seemed cool and calm, if you looked past the aggravated look on his face. He dropped his arms from his chest and ignored her yelling. Instead, he just picked up the radar and inspected it. He clicked the small button on the side and watched the screen light up with green lines that ran horizontally and vertically, creating a map of sorts. “Oh wow, how hard you’ve worked. The darn thing turns on now!” Vegeta wasn’t impressed in the slightest, it was pure sarcasm spewing from his lips. “We have two dragon balls on this ship and neither one are showing on this piece of junk.” He flung it back down on the table, before grimacing again in her direction. “You’re useless. If I had it my way, you’d be rotting in that cell you woke up in.” 

Hazzel began to tremble again, biting down on her tongue, wishing she had never had that little outburst. What was she thinking, popping off at her captor? If she wanted to find a way off of this ship, she knew that wasn’t the way to go about things. She quickly reached out and grabbed the locator, making sure he hadn’t broken it by slamming it down on the table. “These things take time!” Hazzel tried her best to plead with him. “I don’t have any of the notes or schematics for this invention here with me, so I’m trying to fix it from memory alone, and that’s hard to do when I can barely keep my eyes open. Please, I need some rest.” 

Vegeta scoffed again, returning to the same position he constantly seemed to be in, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. However, Hazzel wasn’t the only one tired of staring at the inside of this room. Vegeta was bored out of his mind and hated just standing around in here. If he took her back to her cell for the night, he’d be free to train all he wanted until the morning. “Fine. But give the radar to me.” He reached his opened hand out to her, expecting her to place her invention in the palm of his hand. Hazzel timidly dropped the locator in his hand, relieved to be free of it for at least a little while. “Back to your cell it is.” Vegeta smirked, grabbing her by the back of her neck and forcing her out of the lab and down the hall.


	3. Haunt Me

Vegeta didn't sleep often anymore. He couldn't remember the last full night sleep he had enjoyed since his father and the rest of his people had died. It had never gotten easier, especially being under Frieza now. After returning the human to her cell, Vegeta had retired to the commanding office of the ship, taking a seat in front of the many screens that monitored every inch of the ship. Frieza had always been paranoid, but sometimes the security came in handed.

Vegeta liked to monitor the screens, even though nothing ever happened on this ship. Every single soldier aboard this vessel was too petrified of Frieza to step out of line. Frieza ruled with an iron fist and no one was stupid enough to tempt it. Sinking down in his chair, Vegeta stared at the blue-lit screens, feeling just how tired his eyes were.  
Hazzel had barely been in her cell for more than four hours when she woke up, feeling like something wasn't right, or perhaps she had just woken up because her body couldn't handle how uncomfortable the floor was anymore. Rolling over, the girl stared up at the ceiling, her arms stretched out to her sides. The floor was cold and hard causing her back to feel stiff and achy. Forcing herself up, she turned her head towards the door of her cell, only then did she realize it was open. Just open. There were no bars keeping her contained inside but that didn't excite her, in fact, it did the exact opposite. Questions flooded her mind, like who would have unlocked it and why?

__________________________________

Getting to her feet, Hazzel slowly moved closer to the doorway and placed her hand on the wall as she leaned against it and peeked her head out. The hall was also completely empty and silent, making shivers run up her spine. She stepped out into the corridor, looking both ways as she tried to come up with some sort of plan. If she left her cell, what exactly could she do? Outside the ship's windows, all she could see was the vast emptiness of space. Where could she go?

Hazzel placed one hand on her lower back, applying pressure to help loosen it up. She knew she shouldn't be outside of her cell, if she wanted to try and survive this place, she thought it would be best to do exactly as she was told. She placed her fingers on the wall, brushing them against the cold steel as she walked a few feet further from her cell. Giggling broke the silence of the quiet corridor and Hazzel instantly felt her heart hit her stomach. She had known better.

Around the corner, coming out of the shadows, the two aliens who always patrolled the cell block could be seen. Their footsteps were heavy and Hazzel hadn't the slightest idea of what kind of species they were. They were tall, slender humanoid creatures, but they were dark blue with ridges all over their bodies. Their heads were more bulbous and they had no noses, but their mouth resembled a snake's.

"What do we have here? Did birdie take the bait?" One of the men looked beyond giddy as he took a few more steps towards Hazzel. "Did you think that sniveling worm, Vegeta, just left your cell open? How stupid are humans?" His laugh bellowed as he turned his head to make sure his friend was still with him.

The other guard stepped forward, his hands resting on his pants. They wore the same blue body armor suits as Vegeta, except these two guards had already ditched their armor. The second guard began to pull the front of his pants down, shoving his hand in and grabbing himself, "Do you know what happens to stupid human girls who leave their cages?" He moved even closer, now pinning Hazzel up against the wall.

Her heart was racing as she was shoved up against the wall, this alien now pressed up against her back. She could feel his breath on her neck and she was beginning to sweat as she squirmed and tried to get free. The guard was pressing his pelvis into Hazzel, his cock rubbing roughly against her ass.

Halfway across the ship, Vegeta was slouched over in his chair, his head tilted back with his mouth open slightly. He had dozed off for the past ten minutes, but the sound of footsteps outside in the hall caused him to jolt awake. He rubbed his left eye with the back of his hand as he yawned, gazing up at the monitors once again. Every frame looked the same, empty hallways and men busy at work. Vegeta’s eyes glimpsed across each one until his eyes landed on the camera in the hallways to the cell block. In the camera above it, Vegeta could see Hazzel’s cell room, completely wide open.

“What is going on?” He shot up to his feet, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him as he leaned closer to the monitor. He watched as the grotesque aliens had their way with the girl and it made the saiyan's stomach curl. Vegeta couldn’t make much out, he could only tell that she was pressed between them and they were having the time of their lives. Vegeta’s hands curled into fists as his nose wrinkled up, his mouth turning into a snarl. “Pigs!”

Shoving himself away from the desk, he hurried out of the office and down the hall towards the cellblock. If something happened to that girl before she could finish the dragon radar, Frieza would blow his top; that was what Vegeta told himself when he caught himself wondering why he cared so much. He was shaking, feeling anger building up in his very core as he raced through the ship. The closer he became, he started to hear crying and begging and Vegeta felt like he might be sick. He stopped in his tracks once he stood at the entrance to the cell block, staring at the sliding door with a grim look. Just behind them, he could hear Hazzel's cries and screams. Even though he was right there, something had his feet glued to the floor. Vegeta’s glare was starting to burn a hole through the door, yelling at himself internally to go, to move, but he continued to stand still.

"Please!" Hazzel's voice rang out in a broken cry. Vegeta grimaced and slammed his fists into the door before busting through it. The two guards were taken off guard, but quickly stepped back and dropped Hazzel to the floor. Her body dropped with a thud and upon hitting the ground she cringed in pain. She could feel the mix of bodily fluids running down her legs, semen, and blood mixing together. The two guards stammered for only a second, their slitted eyes glancing between Vegeta and the human girl only once before they turned around and began to race down the hall.

Vegeta cursed under his breath, beginning to head after them, his footsteps hitting the ground loudly. He only made it a couple of steps past Hazzel before he stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. Her body was limp, crippled on the floor. There were only traces left of her clothes, most of her soft, pale body exposed to him. For a moment, he forgot about the horrendous event she had just been through and he fell fixated on her body. Vegeta had never seen a naked female body, a human one at least. His eyes slid down every curve of her body, taking in every inch. Her skin was glistening in the shadowed hall, her nipples were small, perfectly round and the color was a pale pink that almost blended in nicely with her flesh.

Hazzel’s quiet sobs eventually broke Vegeta free from his trance and his eyes shot open wide when he noticed the blood smeared along her thighs. He gasped and hurried next to her, knowing it would be easy to find the two guards later. Hazzel was trying to hide her face, hiding it under her dark hair. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, especially with Vegeta being the one to have found her like this. She could feel his hands hovering over her body, sliding along the curves of her hips and her legs. He was hesitant about touching her, afraid to scare her or cause any shock.

“Why did you leave your cell??” Vegeta began to grow impatient, his voice stern and low. He quickly slid one hand under Hazzel’s back and the other under the bend of her knees. Hoisting her up into his arms, Vegeta could actually feel just how soft she was. With her leaning against his chest now, he was surprised at just how squishy she seemed. It wouldn’t take much force at all for him if he wanted to hurt her, she was so fragile.

_Humans,_ he scoffed to himself, _Pathetic._ Even with such harsh thoughts, Vegeta still held Hazzel closely to his chest, protecting her inside of his embrace as he carried her off to a room he didn’t visit often: his own bedroom.


	4. Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is humiliated in front of his men by Frieza.

Vegeta's room was empty and bare, the only furniture being a bed and wardrobe, that had been left open, revealing the couple pieces of armor he owned. It was very well lit and he did have a pretty large window peering out into space, though. His bed was held up on a black bed frame and was covered by a very thin sheet and a blanket that was almost as thin. "It's not the most comfortable." He frowned, slowly lowering Hazzel into the bed, resting her head against the only pillow there was. The mattress felt like clouds against Hazzel's sore bones and she allowed herself to sink into it, immediately curling up in a ball. "Or...maybe it is." Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck before leaning over Hazzel and forcing her to roll over on her back.

His hands slowly hovered down over her legs and when he rested them on her thighs, Hazzel flinched and tried to move away. "Stay still," Vegeta grunted, pulling her back closer towards him. Forcing her thighs apart, he used his left hand to inspect and with every gentle touch, Hazzel winced and trembled just a little more. Her heart was beginning to race, her eyes scanning all over the ceiling. She didn't understand what he was doing, all she could think was that any minute he was going to take advantage of her too.

Vegeta could see tearing and blood coming from the anus, the red viscous liquid smeared across her thighs. His stomach flipped and he pulled his hands away, standing up straight and hurrying to the small bathroom that was connected to his room. He found a washcloth in the cabinet behind the mirror and wet it in the sink before returning to the bed. Hazzel had already rolled back over on her side and curled up in a ball, this time her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs and Vegeta could hear sobbing.

"It's done with, stop crying." He tried to maintain his emotionless, intimidating facade, but it was hard. Usually, Vegeta was around other men, it wasn't hard to yell and berate them, even hurt them. Hazzel was the complete opposite and Vegeta didn't get to spend a lot of time around the opposite sex. His eyes wandered over Hazzel again, taking in just how small and tender she was, so fragile and weak... It was hard for Vegeta to push away the instinct to protect. "Roll over, I'm trying to help!" He couldn't help that it came out snappy. When Hazzel didn't move fast enough, Vegeta reached out and grabbed her leg and jerked her over towards him. He leaned over the top of her and grabbed her by her jaw, yelling at her face, "I'm trying to help!"

Hazzel flinched away from him, his fingers digging into her jaw. He let go and she relaxed, pulling her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears. Her body ached all over, her insides felt disheveled and she couldn't stop shaking. Her whole body was just trembling and she couldn't find the strength to say anything to Vegeta. More tears started to stream down her face and she just shut her eyes. Vegeta frowned, covering his face with his hand for a moment. Idiot...

Taking a seat on the bed, he pulled his white gloves off and tossed them to the ground. He leaned over and helped wipe away the tears that were crawling down her face. "Look, I'm just going to help clean you off." His voice came out a little softer now. He pushed her legs apart for the second time and rolled the washcloth up into a ball before rubbing it against her thighs to clean off the blood. Once she was clean, he pulled his hands away and pulled the blanket over the top of her, knowing she probably wanted some privacy. Standing back up, he crossed his arms over his chest and headed towards the door. "Get some rest. You will have to go back to your cell soon."

Hazzel heard the door open and Vegeta's footsteps fading away. At the thought of returning to her cell and sleeping on the cold floor, she rolled on her side and sobbed. The tears trickled down over the bridge of her nose and dropped onto the pillow. Closing her eyes didn't help either and she was sure she wouldn't be able to get any rest. The moment she closed her eyes she saw those two aliens again, felt them all over her skin and inside of her again. Felt her insides ripping and burning from the friction, the skin around her anus tearing again. Her mind just continued to reply it over and over again and she didn't feel like it would stop anytime soon.  
Vegeta stomped down the halls of the ship, heading straight toward the guard barracks. Throwing the door open and storming inside, he looked around before barking loudly, "Where's Cumin and Coriander?!"

All of the different aliens in the barracks quickly looked up and then started to look around for the two purple aliens who had assaulted Hazzel earlier. Slowly, off to the left side of the room, the men started to part the crowd until the two aliens in question were visible, sitting around a table, playing cards. They looked up at Vegeta and lost the color of their faces. "V-Vegeta, what's the big deal?" Cumin tried to laugh to loosen up the situation, but Vegeta's pissed off expression stayed and he started to walk closer.

Before either of them could get another word out, Vegeta grabbed both of them by their chest plates and rammed them both together, cracking their heads and causing them to see stars. He threw them both as hard as he could into the side of the ship, snarling as they collided with the wall and then instantly fell to the floor. "Your job is to guard the cells." Vegeta dusted his hands off, looking down at them in disgust. "But after this show, you're honestly too embarrassing to keep in the Frieza Force anyways." Vegeta raised his hand to the pair of aliens, the men around them quickly fighting to get past one another to get out of the way. A glowing yellow ball of energy began to appear at the center of Vegeta's palm, quickly growing bigger until a large beam of energy shot in their direction, instantly vaporizing them.

Vegeta lowered his hand to his side and turned to leave the barracks, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you dogs." He exited the barracks and began to head back down the hall until he heard his own voice being spoken in an annoying high shrill. Freezing in his tracks, Vegeta swallowed before quickly turning around and bowing. "Frieza, yes?"  
Frieza loomed over Vegeta, floating so pompously in his little chair. He laughed down at the little prince before answering, "You should know what I want, idiot! I want to know what all of this commotion is about."

Vegeta gnashed his teeth together, growing angrier by the second. "I was just getting rid of two weaklings, lord."

"And the radar thingy?"

"The two weaklings hurt the human girl..." Vegeta hesitated, afraid that alone would set Frieza off, but when all he heard was silence, he continued, "I will have her continue it immediately."

Frieza clicked his tongue, before raising his finger and shooting a purple beam from his fingertip. It shot straight through Vegeta's upper arm. He gasped in pain, his hand shooting up to hold the fresh wound. "And your job, little prince, is to get me that radar. So stop playing with the toy soldiers and GET ME THE DRAGON RADAR!" Frieza shouted, furrowing his eyebrows in anger before he turned and rode away.

Embarrassed and pissed off, Vegeta looked over at his arm, seeing the blood already soaking into the fabric of his gloves. Each day, Vegeta's tolerance for Frieza grew less and less and with each passing day, he was forming a plan. He got up to his feet and hurried down the hall, ignoring the snickering coming from the other soldiers. They meant nothing to him.

All he cared about at that moment was the immense searing pain pulsing from his wound. He ran straight to the infirmary, ripping off the sleeve of his bodysuit. After sterilizing the hole and wrapping it up tightly, he dropped to the bed and let his head hang. He couldn't get over the embarrassment, he was the prince of all Saiyans and yet here he was, cowering and bowing down to that thing! He couldn't handle it! He may be the last of his race, but what would his father think if he saw him now?

"Agh!" Vegeta growled, smacking the medical tray in front of him over before getting up and storming back out into the hallway. He had to get off of this ship and soon.


End file.
